1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for adjusting the height of a vehicle seat, and more particularly, to an apparatus for adjusting the height of a vehicle seat, in which a conventional retainer for retaining engagers is omitted such that the number of components is reduced to reduce a manufacturing cost and that an operation clearance and a retaining clearance are removed to increase an operational efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, vehicle seats such as driver and passenger seats provide various functions for people's convenience.
For example, the functions include a sliding function for sliding a seat forward or backward according to a body type of a user, an elevating function for elevating a seat upward or downward, and a reclining function for adjusting an inclination of a backrest.
In addition, vehicles those are currently released or above a certain level include an apparatus for providing a seat elevating function to adjust the height of a seat.
The seat height adjusting apparatus is manipulated by using a lever installed at one side of a seat, and adjusts the height of the seat by transferring external power to a link means of a seat cushion.
The seat height adjusting apparatus mainly includes a clutch unit and a brake unit, the clutch unit transfers an external input to a link means of a seat cushion, and the brake unit blocks inversely input power to fix the link means in a completely operated state.
Meanwhile, referring to FIG. 8, a conventional seat height adjusting apparatus essentially includes a retainer for retaining engagers 8 for power transfer. Due to the retainer, an operation clearance is generated between cam surfaces and the engagers 8, and a retaining clearance is generated between the engagers 8 and the retainer. As such, in the conventional seat height adjusting apparatus, backlash occurs due to the operation clearance and the retaining clearance and thus an operational efficiency is reduced.
Also, a process of combining the engagers 8 with the retainer is additionally required and thus a manufacturing cost is increased.